


This Is Our Time

by Jmecheb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmecheb/pseuds/Jmecheb
Summary: Please be kind to me, this is my first ever fic. Please feel free to comment and leave me some constructive criticism or feedback!





	1. The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me, this is my first ever fic. Please feel free to comment and leave me some constructive criticism or feedback!

Marinette found it to be kind that Chat Noir still honored the fact that no matter what, they weren’t supposed to reveal themselves to each other. Even now, after their intense battle, after asking her friends to fight alongside her, she knew she couldn’t reveal herself to them, not even to her best partner.

Their fight with Hawkmoth and their new enemy, the Peacock Miraculous holder, wasn’t even close to being over, and so they ran the risk of being in even greater danger by revealing themselves.

All of these thoughts had crept into her mind during the entire battle with another simple Akuma. It didn’t affect her skills in combat, but it did cause he to completely forget what she had been up to in the first place.

“Bugaboo?” Chat asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

Chat was waiting there, claws curled into a fist, ready to fist bump. She smiled sheepishly, raising her own fist to butt it against his own.

“Pound it!” They said together.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She shout, raising her hand and tossing her lucky charm, which she had totally forgotten about, into the air. Little shimmering ladybugs coated the entire city, restoring their beautiful city to it’s former glory. “Thanks for coming to my rescue again, kitty. I owe you one!” She scratched behind his cat ears.

“Can I cash in now and trade for a kiss?” He waggled his eyebrows, causing her to make a face before she laughed and put a hand on his face to push him away. She didn’t blush, but she knew he was a flirt, so she was used to him pushing the way he did.

“Nice try, my sneaky Chaton-” She was going to say more when her earrings beeped, probably for the second time since using her power. “Oh no! I’m going to de-transform. I’m out of time. Sorry kitty, see you next time!” She chirped before throwing her yo-yo, and then she was off, be whisked away by the powerful string.

Chat Noir stood there for a moment, staring at her for a moment longer with a smitten look on his expression before his ringed notified him that it was his time to take off as well, and he left just in time - just before a crowd of reporters wanted to speak to him.

It had been two months right down to the day since they discovered that the Peacock Miraculous was still out there, and they were fighting beside Hawkmoth. Her nights were restless and she hardly got sleep anymore, worried for her friends and Master Fu, worried for herself - Ladybug - and Chat Noir. . She couldn’t even defeat Hawkmoth, and now he sided with another Miraculous user?

Marinette had nightmares about all of it, and sometimes that would cause her to wake in the middle of the night, and she would shuffle around each window to make sure everything was secure.

This was nothing Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t handle, so she said goodbye to the other Miraculous for now, focusing only on her and Chat Noir, and their growth as a team. Despite everything, she had grown to really love Chat, not the way she loved Adrien, but in a way that made her heart full just to be near him.

Just then, the image of him flashed in her mind, and she blushed deeply, covering her cheeks before she turned away from the Window to head back to sleep.

What was that?  
The last image of Chat Noir occurred just before she fell asleep.

In her dreams starred Chat Noir and Adrien, hands outstretched toward her with the same smiles on their faces. Why did this seem so familiar? Why did they seem so familiar. .

Their smiles. . 

Their faces. .

Everything about this dream seemed to make her heart so full.

Still, even as she took both of their hands, she decided simply to enjoy it, knowing that in the morning, she wouldn't remember a thing about it. Why not enjoy it while she could? What was so wrong with that? They soared through Paris, racing across the rooftops like she would when she was Ladybug, even though she knew she wasn't.

"Chat. . Where are you taking me?" Why didn't she acknowledge Adrien? Why was she being so informal with him when she knew that he didn't know she was ladybug?

No answer.

Would it be so bad if Chat Noir knew? Well, yes. . It was bad. She knew that, and it made her heart ache - things would be worse if they knew who each other were.

"Chat?"

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll protect you," Adrien promised.

"Princess?" She asked, and found that even though Adrien spoke, the words were silent, and the words actually came from Chat Noir. "What's going on?" She asked another question.

"Stay safe, Princess."

"Wait! Chat Noir! Adrien!" She screamed, but her dream faded to black.


	2. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't they ever have a meal at school in peace?

“Marinette, you’re going to be late again!” Tikki called, trying to zip around to get her Charge ready for school seeing as she was exhausted from the night prior.

Marinette only yawned in response, stretching her arms up above her head. She took her time stretching and enjoying the warmth of her bed until reality came crashing down on her. . And then she shrieked. “Ahh!” She squeaked, flying out of bed, only to come crashing into her wall, causing her to stumble back and rub her face. “Ow! Ah, Tikki, I should have gotten up sooner! I’m going to be so late! She shrieked, pulling her hair up out of her pigtails and combing them through before putting them back in.

It was a new year, which meant making new memories. That was exciting right?

She half-sprinted, half-jogged to school with a pastry in her mouth, though she didn’t recall what she grabbed. Alya was waiting, looking at her phone with a knowing, exasperated shake of her head before she spotted her best friend. “Marinette, girl, you just barely made it in time! Just barely. You need to stop staying up so late looking at photos of Adrien~”

“Sh! Alya! He’ll hear you!” Marinette hissed, her entire face turning red.

“Who’ll hear her?” The familiar voice asked from behind. Adrien was standing there, looking as gorgeous with his curious eyes as ever. “Are we playing pranks?”

__Oh, no. Oh, no! No, no!_ _

“Uhm, knotting! I mean, nothing! No, we aren’t playing- Oh! Good toast, Adrien, er, good morning! I meant good morning! You look good this morning! Not that you don’t always look good, you just look especi-” Marinette babbled on, her face red as she did so.

Alya shook her head, placing her hands on Marinette’s shoulders to steady her before speaking over her shoulder to Adrien. “We’re going to be late, you guys. Hurry it up.”

Adrien smiled, waving to her, “Good morning to you too, Marinette. Are you okay? You look tired.”

She could practically drool at the sound of his voice, but she didn’t. She did, however, stare at him like a doofus, until she snapped out of it. “Oh. . Do I? Yeah, I’m great!” She tilted her hand, as if to wave off his worry. “I just didn’t sleep well last night! I was up late w- er. . Studying!” She chimed. Why couldn’t she articulate words around him? “I’m okay. Honest.

Despite his kind smile, Adrien couldn’t help but notice how she never spoke to him without tripping over her words either. Was she intimidated by him? That seemed normal all things considered but. . He didn’t exactly want her to be intimidated. All he wanted was to be friends with her, with everyone. Marinette was so loved by her peers, and he cared a lot for her too. “Well, as long as you’re well. I’m glad to hear it! See you in class?” He asked, but walked off anyway.

She waited. . And then whined, groaning and turning on her heels to plant her forehead against Alya’s shoulder. “I’m so lame!”

“One day, Marinette. Let’s get to class,” Alya cooed, patting her bff’s shoulder.

Though as they turned to walk inside, Marinette couldn’t help but notice a younger student who had dropped all of her text books, Naturally, she couldn’t just let her pick everything up all by herself. “I’ll meet you inside!”

Alya smiled, turning to walk into the building.

“Hey there! Are you okay? Here, let me help,” Marinette offered.

“No! Get off! You’re just like all the others! You just want to pick on me like Chloe.”

“I would never, I promise! Besides, Chloé isn’t’ so bad. . Sometimes. .” She cooed, helping the young girl up anyway, then picked up the remainder of her papers on the ground and handed them back to her. “Come on, I’ll walk with you and help you out. My name’s Marinette. What’s yours?”

“My name is Camille. . My friends call me Cami,” her voice was hardly over a whisper.

“Pleased to meet you Cami!” Marinette chimed happily, walking Cami to her classroom. Naturally, Chloe was just stepping inside the classroom when the two were spotted.

“Always have to be such a goody goody don’t you?” Chloé hissed, and although Marinette knew Chloe had it in her to be a good person, she still tried to avoid the blond for everyone’s sake. “Uhm, excuse me? I’m talking to you! Ugh! Get back here!”

Deep down, Chloé knew she had it in her to be good as well, but why would she turn back now? No one would accept her anyway. Even now, as books clacked back onto the floor, she huffed, turning her nose up snottily. “That’s your own fault for ignoring me!” She stated in an irritated tone, walking back quickly into the classroom.

Marinette was going to confront her when she heard Camille start to choke on a sob, one she had hoped was silent, and so she bent down to comfort her younger friend. “I’m so sorry. . I know Chloe can be awful, but you shouldn’t let her get to you. You seem like a really nice girl. . Don’t’ let her affect you like this. Rise up!”

. . But the speech didn’t work.

Camille dropped her books and ran off, crying softly into her hands which cupped her face. Marinette wanted so badly to find her, but a chill ran down her spine when her name was called angrily from her teacher, and she sulked back into class.

\--

“Ah, such sadness. And in someone so young. . “ Summoning his butterflies, Hawkmoth clasped the little one in his hand, infecting it with his negative energy. “Fill her world with darkness, my little Akuma. . Show them what we can do now. .” and with that, he let his new creation, filled with hatred, flew into one of the books Camille had held onto.

“Camille, my name is Hawkmoth. Today, I will grant you the power to defeat those who oppose and hurt you. . I ask, yes, that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous’ in return for the power I grant you. . You will not become a monster like the others, but you will have great power. Destroy Chloé, find your peace, find your place in the world, and bring those Miraculous!”

“Yes. . Yes, Hawkmoth,” she cooed. As he promised, she did not transform, but he gave her power - she could feel it deep within her. For now, however. . She was to simply play along, and lay low. Her time would come.

For now, Camille stood, collecting the rest of her books, and finding her way to class.

All throughout class, her classmates looked at her as though they were afraid. Even her teacher was frightened by the aura emitting from Camille, but they all fell silent, for no one had ever seen an Akuma like her before, not one that looked so. . Normal.

So no one thought anything of it.

“I’m just saying that she’s a bully, I’m not trying to start anything between anyone!” Marinette protested, looking at Alya, who also looked displeased. Class finally ended, and it was finally time for lunch.

“I know, girl. . She helped save Paris and all, but this is just going too far. She’s practically the reason why everyone in town has been Akumatized.” Alya knew because she also helped to protect Paris against these Akumas. . Not that Marinette knew that.

“I guess you’re right. .” Marinette breathed, looking down as she recalled Queen Bee helping to save Paris two months ago. Why had she continued to give Chloé the Bee Miraculous even though she knew Chloé was a big fat jerk?

Why?

Well, because Chloé was just plain lonely, and deep down she had a good heart, or Pollen wouldn’t willingly help her, but she couldn't exactly say that out loud.

“Camille!” Marinette smiled, waving down at her new friend who had collected her books. When she turned her face though, he big, brown eyes almost seemed. . Cold. .

“Alya. . She looks different.”

“She’s upset, girl. Let her fume for now. She would have been akumatized already if she were really that upset,” Alya reasoned.

“I guess you’re right,” Marinette breathed, turning away to speak to Alya again, though she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Adrien had decided that morning that he wanted to try to get to know Marinette a little more. She was so kind and pure of heart, just like his Lady, so he mustered up the courage to speak to her again. “Hey, Marinette. Mind if I join you?” He asked.

Nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach long forgotten.

Gawking, the poor girl could hardly say a word. Adrien wanted to eat lunch with her? Adrien! “I mind. Wait, no, I mean- I don’t mind. If you don’t mind!” It had only gotten worse after she kissed his cheek in the park that day, but she tried her best to muster through it. "Of course I don't mind! We would love to have you join us!" A dumb smile broke across her face as she came up to rub the back of her neck.

“Of course. Thanks,” He chimed, his smile as bright as the sun, melting all of her worries away.

Nino also came to sit with them, getting cozy with Alya, though they weren’t crazy annoying as a couple. No, they were considerate, and he mostly got cozy to watch her post more content on her LadyBlog “Dude, you came to sit with us today!” Nino happily noted as Adrien head over to their table with Marinette.

Even with her dumb grin, Alya gave a knowing smile, obviously aware that Marinette was in pure bliss.

“Yeah, I asked Marinette if I could join. She graciously welcomed me! Isn't it great?”

“It was nothing!” She laughed, the rest of them joining in on her laughter. Most of them joined in because they knew Marinette was freaking out on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking this so far? Please leave some feedback!


	3. She's In Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Ladybug?  
> Why isn't she here to help?

Marinette had such good friends, and she was so kind, unlike that Chloé. . Marinette was everything needed in a friend, and she was everything Paris needed as a citizen - driven, smart, talented, an overall good person. .

So Chloé would be her main target of torture. Smacking her hand on her book, she breathed, opening it. The book changed from a typical book, one of her favorites, to a book of strange spells she somehow knew. “You will be my puppet. . And then I’ll destroy you. But before that,I need to collect Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous’. You will make for nice bait.“

Suddenly, as if bursting out of nowhere, a giant student appeared with no distinguishable features to it. “Chloé Bourgeois, since you seem to despise your entire school, you will be the first to endure my torture,” the giant boomed. With those words spoken, it tore the roof off of the classrooms to peek inside. “Oh, Chloé~”

“Not again! I tried to help get rid of all of you!” Chloé screamed, trying to break into a run. “These things should really stop popping up while I’m in class. How can I help Ladybug if I’m not ready?!”

“Not another Akuma. . We can’t catch a break,” Marinette whined, though the lot of them didn’t understand her frustration, they likely thought it was just because she couldn’t have a normal day at school without Chloé causing another Akuma to surface. .

“And you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. . You are kind and generous. You will do nicely as bait as well,” the Akuma boomed. “Mostly, I want to keep you for myself.”

“I will __not__  be lumped in __with Marinette Dupain-Cheng__!!” Chloé barked, acting as though she was offended. She didn’t even notice any movement until the Akuma snatched her up and tightened her grip. Of course she began screaming and wailing for Ladybug to save her.

“Scream all you want. Call your little friends. No one is coming to rescue you~ Now, where is Marinette?” The Akuma looked, no longer seeing the girl in her place - that’s right. . She was smart enough to hide.

“Hm. . I can come back to her later. Don’t you worry. You will do nicely in my little collection for now. . “ Setting Chloé down, the Akuma opened the book in its hand, the blonde girl suddenly freezing up, listening to the commands of the Akuma. “Sit. You will listen to your new teacher. .” The Akuma looked around for what seemed to only be a moment before choosing another student to become the ‘teacher’ in its little classroom.

\--

“Tikki, that thing could be any student here. Chloé is mean to all of them. .” Marinette frowned, but she looked determined, looking up to the Akuma from around the corner. “Sabrina? No. . She would become invisible again. .”

“Don’t worry, Marinette, you’ll find the answer!” Tikki chirped happily, her smile always so bright and happy. “Oh- Marinette!” She hissed before hiding in her bag.

“Tik-? Oof!”

“Found you. .” The Akuma cooed just as its fingers took hold of Marinette. “Be a good little doll for me. .”

“Don't do this!” Marinette hissed, the determination on her face still present. "Don't let whatever Chloé said get to you like this! She isn't so bad. Really!"

“I hope your heroes will come to your rescue soon. I need them after all. They will complete my collection.” The Akuma stepped, turning to find the room it placed Chloé in.

“Not to worry, Princess, I decided to stop be for lunch~ I can’t say the same for M’lady, but she’ll be here soon, I'm sure.” Chat Noir returned with a smug grin. Adrien had ducked out with his friends in time for the school to be evacuated, and of course he ran off, only to hide and transform.

“Chat! Catch me,” She urged. Of course it was a trap. Marinette knew it was a trap, but. . Trap or no trap, she needed to get out of here so she could transform and help her partner. Wriggling free proved to be useless, but she needed a way out, so with as much force as she was able, Marinette bit into one of the giant’s fingers.

“Argh! You little pest-” It’s grip released, albeit just barely, but enough for her to pull herself out and jump down.

“Looking for- Marinette!” He shout, using his baton to shoot his body forward, catching his friend mid-fall. “You’re a brave Princess. I doubt anyone could lock you in a tower and get away with it,” Chat cooed, though only once he confidently had her in his arms.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down,” Marinette praised with a confident smile. “My friends,” she started, feigning worry for she knew they had escaped. “Did everyone make it out okay?”

“All except for Chloé and another student. Not to worry, M’lady will show up any moment. Let’s get you out of here first,” he purred, using his baton as a vaulting pole to take them out of the school.

“No you don’t!”

Suddenly, they were knocked out of the air. A large hand came down against the pole, hitting Chat's leg and sending him flying while the Akuma caught Marinette again. “You aren’t getting away this time.” The Akuma squeezed, constricting Marinette’s airways before she cringed, released a squeak, and finally collapsed against the Akuma’s hand.

“There, there. .” The Akuma cooed, not yet releasing Marinette. “You take a nice little nap. Here, Kitty, Kitty. . I have someone who fell fast asleep waiting for you to rescue her~ Think you can wake this Princess with a kiss? I dare to see you try! Where are you?!”

“I can’t do this without Ladybug. . Where is she?” Chat Noir asked himself, ducked down behind another building near the school. “I have to help Marinette. . She could be badly hurt.” Pulling out his baton, Chat tried to call Ladybug, to no avail, making his face crunch in a weird way. “Where are you, M’lady? They have a couple of the students hostage, one of them is injured now. Hurry! We have a situation.”

All the while, Tikki somehow managed to escape when she saw the large hand flying toward them again, so she had freed herself. There had to be something she could do for her charge, but she couldn't think of anything off the top of her head, so she went to the one person she knew could help. . Now all she needed to do was find him. It didn't take long - she could smell Plagg from by the school, and he wasn't far.

“There you are!” Tikki chimed, floating right up to Chat Noir’s face. “I need your help!”

“Another Kwami?” The red body, the big black dot on her forehead. . This was Ladybug’s Kwami. “You're- This. . You're My Lady's Kwami. Is My Lady okay, why aren't you with her?” He asked, cupping the little Kwami in his gloved hands.

“There’s no time. We need a safe place to hide, a safe place to talk - go to Master Fu. I have to speak to him. . Ma. . My Ladybug is in trouble. .” Tikki puffed.

Right, she knew exactly who he was, just as Plagg knew who Ladybug was. . From the time they de-transformed and had their eyes closed.

Black spots, like dark matter, engulfed him before Plagg flew out from his ring, materializing before his other half. “Tikki?” He asked, “What are you doing here?” He asked, on the verge of hiccups from nearly speaking Tikki’s owner’s name.

“I’ll explain everything, but we need to go to Master Fu. Please. . We need to figure out a plan. . Please!” She begged.

“It’ll be okay. Come with me. I’ll get us there,” Adrien promised, his grin radiating confidence, which soothed her worry, before he opened up his over shirt to allow both of them into the hidden pocket on the inner lining of his shirt.

“To Master Fu,” he nodded, taking one last look at the Akuma. “Don’t worry Marinette, Chloé, I’ll come save you, right after I find Ladybug. .” He vowed, his expression obviously filled with his own worried. Then he took off running, heading directly to Master Fu’s residence.

\--

"Master Fu," The little Kwami cried.

"Tikki?" Wayzz and Fu said at the same time, frowning as the Master reached out for the little Kwami.

Master, she's in trouble!" Tikki cried, the poor Kwami was on the verge of tears. "She's hurt, Master Fu. And unconscious. ." She breathed, barely audible so that Adrien couldn't hear. "I don't know what to do. A-" a hiccup, "Chat Noir tried to rescue a couple of the students, but it seems. . Smarter than the other Akuma we have faced. It doesn't have any features really, it's just a giant. We weren't sure who it could be. . It knocked him right out of the sky, and it took her. . It squeezed her and she was hardly breathing," the little Kwami was rambling, her voice low to as not give anything away.

"Calm down, Tikki. . Here," Fu offered her a cookie, not to make her feel better, but to help raise her energy again. "Ah, welcome in Adrien. ." The master bowed his head.

"Master," Adrien bowed his head again, entering slowly, where Plagg flew over to take his place beside Tikki. "I heard Ladybug is in trouble. Her Kwami-"

"Tikki," he corrected.

"Right. My apologies. . Tikki thought this may be a safe place to discuss a plan. ." He concluded.

"This might be a good time to use one of the gifts I gave you. . You may not be able to completely extinguish the Akuma right now, but you can fight it off and rescue these students Tikki speaks of. . These Kwami may not know the recipe, but they certainly know how these potions work. Perhaps one that can grant you a bit more armor?" 

"The green one. ." Tikki sniffed. "Plagg! It'll give you enough strength and defense to at least get those students out of there. T-then we can come up with a plan to help Ladybug. ."

"Well, I didn't find Ladybug, but one of my good friends was injured up there. I need to rescue her, so anything helps," Adrien agreed, taking out the cheese he got from Master Fu. "Open up, Plagg. This one is green, so it should remind you of some of the moldy cheese you like~"

". . I hate transforming. ." The little black cat whined, but flew over to take the cheese. After he ate the entire slice, his own body transformed, revealing a slightly armored little Kwami.

"Okay, Plagg. Transform me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some art!  
> https://bu-neee.tumblr.com/post/180060038307/a-picture-i-drew-inspired-by-my-new-little


	4. Her All Along

“Geez, Plagg, you only ate half. Are we even sure this will do anything? Oh, wait. .There she is,” Chat Noir stated, narrowing his eyes as he spotted Marinette in the giants arms. Despite how it injured her before, the giant seemed to be cradling Marinette against its body. “What’s it doing?”

‘Oh, Marinette. .’ Tikki thought to herself, whimpering at the sight. “That’s Marinette. That’s the girl Ladybug was trying to save until she was swat down. Then you swooped in. That poor girl doesn’t look so good.”

“I know. Don’t worry. I’ll get her. . “ Chat promised. For once, he had to really use his head - there was no counting on Ladybug this time. “I need to get that thing to set her down. I need a distraction. I may not have a lucky charm, but I can use my head.”

Bright green eyes scanned the area, looking for anything he could use. “Oh! That book. .” He noted, his brows raising. “It had it before. Maybe that’s where the Akuma is?”

“You think?” Tikki asked. “Maybe if we knock it away from it, it’ll set Marinette down long enough to get her out of there. Then we can come back for the others. I would typically recommend taking everyone out of there, but she’s injured. She takes priority.”

“Let’s get that book away from that Akuma,” he stated through grit teeth. Giving a nod, Tikki hid in Chat’s hair, tucking in as much as possible. “I never should have run off without making sure everyone got out safely. . Including Marinette. She’s injured because of me.” He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Never mind that, gotta stay focused.”

Chat Noir hopped down from his perch, using his baton to send himself flying toward the school. After nearing, he hopped onto the rooftop, tucking his baton away in the back of his belt before he reached the edge of the rooftop. “I have to get the aim right,” he breathed.

Extending his baton just barely, Chat closed one eye, narrowing the other and sticking his tongue out between his teeth before clicking it to open. While the giant’s back was turned, Chat knocked the book out of it’s hand. “Missed. .” he whispered.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” the Akuma laughed, reaching to smack down Chat Noir down.

It worked, but he had more resistance this time, knocking the giant’s hand away. “Woah. .” His suit appeared more like armor now, coating his entire frame, his ears sitting atop armor now as it extended a bit down his head. “Nice!”

“One more time!”

Chat sent his baton flying, knocking the book right out of the giant’s hands and onto the floor.

Startled, the giant set Marinette down, picking the book back up into its hand.

“It worked. .” He was quick and silent, using his stealth skills to quickly swoop in and grab Marinette, hopping back up onto the edge of the school wall before darting back to the rooftops. Chat cradled her gingerly, gulping loudly as she remained unconscious in his arms. “Princess? . . “

No response.

“Princess? It’s Chat Noir. . You need to open your eyes. .”

Still no response.

Though he did hear the Akuma scream, causing the hair on the back of his neck to raise, and he quickly dropped down from the roof, careful not to let it see him.  
“Where did you run off to?! Where is she?!” It shout. Not it didn’t limit itself to the school, stepping over the wall. “If you are going to hide with her, I’m going to hold everyone hostage inside this school!” It shout.

Opening its large book again, the Akuma commanded one of the citizens running to halt. “You shall now become part of my little story. .” It cooed, the citizen vanishing. His image showed up on her page, just before appearing in the school beside the new ‘teacher’.

The Akuma did this to anyone that dared remain outdoors, but the classroom was filling quickly. “Don’t worry. . Let’s make more room,” the Akuma snickered, smashing out the wall and clearing it to open up the classroom next to it.

“Damn, that thing is destroying the school. We really need Ladybug back. She can fix all of this,” Chat stated. “Safe place. . I can’t take her home. It might know where she lives. My house? . . Ha. . My father wouldn’t be too keen on that.”

“Take her to Master Fu. He may be the Guardian, but he is also an healer. He may be able to help her too.”

“Isn’t that suspicious?”

“Not unless you make it suspicious,” Tikki accused.

“I guess you’re right. I haven’t used my Cataclysm yet, so I can stay transformed. Alright, I’ll take her there. Hand on, Princess,” he breathed, darting through the streets of Paris as stealthily as possible before hurrying into Master Fu’s shoppe. “Master Fu! This is one of the students that was injured! The Akuma squeezed her, and she’s been unconscious ever since. I tried to wake her, but she didn’t even seem to stir.”

“Yes, I know this girl,” Fu chimed.

“You do?”

“Her parents make the best bread in all of Paris. I’ve seen her on the way to class before,” Fu returned with a smile. “Her ribs are likely bruised. Put her here. .” Fu scoot over, a futon ready for Marinette to lie down on.

Chat made a noise before laying her down on the soft mat. He sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. “Sorry I couldn’t properly rescue you, Princess. .”  
“She’ll be okay, Chat. I’m sure of it!” Tikki chimed, feeling much better now that Marinette was in the hands on Master Fu. “I’m sure he can take her to the hospital. You have a job to do.”

“Stay hidden, Tikki. What if she wakes up and sees you?” He asked, but smiled that endearing smile of his. “You’re so positive, unlike a certain other Kwami I know.” He chuckled, and she giggled along with him. “Thanks. . You’re right. I’m sure she’s going to be fine.”

“I know it,” Tikki stated, extremely confident in her Master’s abilities, and confident in Marinette’s abilities.

“. . Nng. .” Marinette groaned, her breathing short and shallow. 

“Princess?” Chat gasped, hurrying to her side to take her hand. “Marinette, are you okay?”

“Nnhmm. . T-. . Tikki?”

Her voice was barely a whisper, but being Chat Noir, his hearing was impeccable. His eyes widen, and he didn’t ask the next question because he didn’t hear it, he was asking because he did hear it. “What. . Tikki, she said your name,” he stated.

Suddenly, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, something telling him that he should have known this all along.

“That’s impossible,” Tikki chimed in return.

“Tikki? Where. . Where am. . I? Chat?” Marinette asked, blinking back against the light. Fu quickly lowered the blinds, making Marinette far more comfortable. She stirred a bit, but her breath caught, and she was far too uncomfortable to move much more. It hurt to talk, hurt to breath. . Let alone move.

“She may have broken something,or just bruising. She seems resilient. Let her rest,” Fu said. He couldn't keep their secrets for them, so whatever happened was on them.

Chat Noir stood, looking over Marinette again, shock still rolling over him, though he kept his face composed. “Right. I’ll be back. . I need to go check on the town. Wherever she is, we’ll need Ladybug soon. I’ll do what I can,” Chat said, smiling at Tikki before he darted off.

“Tikki. .” Marinette gasped.

“Don’t worry Marinette. . Just relax. I’m right here. .” Tikki cooed, stroking Marinette’s cheek.

“I’m glad you’re okay. .” She breathed, closing her eyes at the soothing strokes. She quickly fell asleep then, and Fu did his own healing work, simply making tea and lighting incense.

“It’s her. . Isn’t it?” He asked. De-transforming, Adrien looked at Plagg, his face pale, eyes wide. “Is Marinette Ladybug?”

“I. . Er. . I can’t say,” Plagg shrugged, but that said everything.

“Why didn’t I see it before? Marinette is sweet, charming. . Our Kwami’s give us everything we didn’t have before. You guys make us whole. She’s Ladybug!” Adrien hissed, knowing better than to say things too loud. “Is it true?”

“I literally can't say! Tikki and I cast a spell on ourselves! All I can say is. . Well, cat's out of the bag?” Plagg shrugged.

“What am I going to do?” Adrien gasped, his hands on either side of his head as he began to pace. “I have to get it together. . Marinette needs me. Ladybug needs me. .” He breathed. After taking a few deep breaths, he steadied himself. “Plagg, Transform me!” He already came to the conclusion that she was Ladybug but. . He had to keep his promise to keep their identities secret. For now, anyway.

Capturing Plagg inside of his ring again, Adrien turned into Chat Noir. He mustered up the courage to see her again, and entered.

“You were not gone long,” he stated.

“The town is in chaos because it's looking for Marinette. They have some sort of connection. I need Ladybug. .” Chat said to Master Fu.

“I understand. ." There was a heavy silence looming. "You know,” Fu stated.

It wasn't an actual question.

“It doesn’t matter right now. Chat needs Ladybug. . Do you think she will be up for a fight soon?”

“She just needs rest. . We may need to let this go for now. Sit with her. She seems comforted by your presence.”

“Sure. . “ Chat agreed, but he didn’t de-transform. He sat there as Chat Noir, holding her hand again. “Marinette. . Princess. . Rest up. We can do this together tomorrow.” Chat closed his eyes, laying beside her. He didn't bother wondering where Master Fu ran off to, and instead focused on the task at hand - comforting his friend, his Lady.

One thing he knew for certain now; Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. His Princess was his Lady. And yet, she didn't know who he was. The girl of his dreams was actually his classmate - 'just a friend' he had called her. What an idiot.

Such an idiot! Ugh, this was not a night for this to be happening. Marinette was injured, and all he could think about - selfishly - was the fact that Marinette was Ladybut. . But if that were true, where was Tikki? That was something he would need to figure out in the morning.


	5. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got a real pest problem.

Chat was extremely conflicted.

Adrien was extremely conflicted.

‘ _ _Marinette is just a friend__ ,’ he told everyone.

__Just a friend._ _

There were only so many people worthy of being Ladybug in Paris, and if anything, Marinette was definitely the most worthy.

Why hadn’t he seen it before?

After he shared the rooftop surprise he had for Ladybug to her, after he basically confessed.

A flush of colour in his cheeks made his face hot.

“This is my fault, isn’t it? Ugh, stop beating yourself up over it. .” He groaned quietly to himself. “It isn’t your fault!”

“. . Chat Noir?”

“L- Marinette,” he nearly blew it there. “How are you feeling? I had the idea to bring you here. . “

How was he going to explain this away?

“Here?” She asked, slowly sitting up, though only with Chat Noir’s help. That was when her eyes gave away her secret, though she played it really well. “Here? Ah. . Where is here, exactly?”

“Master Fu’s massage parlor. . He’s a healer, sort of. The reason I didn’t take you to the hospital is because I was worried the Akuma might look for you there. It seems like it’s after you, but if it wanted to hurt you, it would have really hurt you. . So why does it want you?

“I. . Honestly don’t know,” Marinette frowned, though she looked deep in thought.

Master Fu walked in, smiling and bowing his head to her. “Hello again, Mlle Marinette. I met you once before, and have ordered many sweets from your families pâtisserie.”

“Y-yeah. I remember,” she answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The fact that Master Fu hadn’t addressed her with any Ladybug information meant that Chat didn’t know she was Ladybug, so she could breathe easy.

“Chat Noir brought you here to me. Would you like some tea?” He asked, handing her a tray.

“Yes. . Thank you,” Marinette’s eyes glimmered as she grasped onto the teacup. Her throat was dry, and this truly did help her feel better. “U-uhm. . So. . How,” she hesitated, lingering on the word, “How will you stop the Akuma if you don’t know who it is?”

“I was hoping you knew,” Chat sighed. He had a decision to make at this point; reveal that he knew who she was, or keep her secret as she wanted. “I have to go. Ladybug is probably wondering where I am, and she may need my help to defeat it. See you around, Princess. Chat Noir took her hand in his, kissing the top before he gave a smile.

Then he was gone.

Just like that.

“Ohmygosh I thought my cover was blown!” She released a large breath, which made her cringe and curl in on herself in return.

“Marinette?! Are you okay?!” Tikki asked, her voice strained as though she had been crying.

She had been.

“I’m okay, Tikki. That hurt a little, that’s all. . Chat’s right. I need his help to defeat this thing, and I need to make an appearance. I think I’m okay to do a little investigating.”

Tikki turned to look at Master Fu, who simply nodded in her direction.

“Okay, Marinette. Let’s go!”

“Tikki, transform me!”

\--

“Chat Noir!”

Black ears perked up in response to hearing his name, and then he turned to see her zipping in with her yo-yo. This did not sit well in his stomach. “I didn’t expect to see you hear. Your Kwami said you were hurt,” he chastised.

“My Kwami said I was. .” She didn’t feel so secure in her conclusion anymore. “I was hurt. . But I feel much better now.” He had to know, right? This was all too much of a coincidence. “Seems like the Akuma is pretty hard to miss,”

“I’m glad.” His smile was genuine, and reassuring. “I questioned a couple of the students. From the information I gathered, it may be a girl named Camille. She is a student at the school who was just bullied by Chloé earlier today - they also saw a girl named Marinette come in to help her. She was captured earlier, so I had to rescue her and take her to safety.

 _ _Phew__!!

“Are you okay, M’lady?”

“Yes! Sorry, what were you saying?”

“No one saw Camille get Akumatized, but no one has seen her since it surfaced either. When I was trying to rescue Marinette I didn’t see her either.”

“Can you tell me anything about the Akuma?”

“It carries a book. That’s what I knocked out of it’s hand to scoop up Marinette. It seemed really concerned about the book, so I’m going to assume that the Akuma is inside that book.”

“Good thinking!” She grinned, proud of her partner, and also a little relieved that he was still oblivious despite all of this.

‘ _ _Suck it up, Adrien__ ,’ he thought to himself. “After you, M’lady.”

“Why, thank you!” She hummed. Marinette tossed her yo-yo, the trustworthy weapon pulling her through the streets and across the rooftops.

Chat Noir followed, twirling his baton in his hand before it extended, smacking the Giant in the head. “Hey, you! I’m late for my catnap. Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

“You again? You’re more like a rodent than a cat. You’ve become a pest!”

“Well then you’ve got a pest problem, because now you have a bug and a cat invading your personal space,” Ladybug chimed in afterward, giving a grin to the Akuma just before her expression fell into being something more serious.

“I heard what happened at school, Camille. Why are you doing this?!”

“If you already know, then you know that Chloé is an awful brat. I put her in class with a new teacher as punishment.”

“Then why did you capture Marinette?”

“Marinette is the good one. I can keep her safe from Chloé. She is also always being bullied. I can keep her safe too.”

“But you hurt her, and now she’s probably afraid of you, just like you’re afraid of Chloé!”

Ladybug was shaking, that was something Chat could visibly see, which meant that Marinette was telling the truth - she was actually scared of the Akuma.

“You know nothing!! I do not fear Chloé. I want revenge!!” The Akuma shrieked, making Ladybug and Chat Noir cover their ears.

Ladybug raised her arms too fast, making herself curl into her body against the pain.

“M’lady, are you okay?!”

“I’m fine. Let’s hurry and get the Akuma. . Lucky Charm!” She screamed, wincing again as she reached up to grab the item that fell from her power.

“A blanket?” Looking around, Ladybug found only one use for it. “Cover me, Kitty!”

Chat grabbed her arm, frowning. “Wait! Are you sure you’re okay to do this?”

“Of course, Kitty. I wouldn’t lie to you,” She promised.

Chat hesitated for a moment before his ears drooped and he nodded. “I know. Go get her,” he agreed.

“Over here, bean stock!” Chat grinned, using his baton to throw himself toward the Akuma.

The giant turned, and Ladybug caught it’s hard in the blanket, then jumped, pulling its hand, and the large book with it, to it’s face before tying a big knot in the back. “Chat Noir!”

“On it!” He called. “Cataclysm!!!!” Summoning the dark matter again, Chat Noir pressed his infected hand to the book, making it disintegrate. . But no Akuma was released. “There’s no Akuma!”

“Where could it be?!” Ladybug called, but the realization made her body feel rigid. “This is just a projection made by Camille. She has the real book! We’re going to change back, we have to get out of here!”

Chat grabbed her hand, running off with her in the opposite direction of where the Akuma was.

“Chat. . Chat, let go! We have to go our separate ways!”

When they were at a safe distance, Chat Noir closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he stepped behind a building. “No, we don’t. .”

“I told you, we have to keep our identities a secret.”

“That would be fine. .” Chat started, but turned his gaze onto her, their eyes locking before he leaned in to kiss her cheek again. “Except for one thing.”

“Kitty, what is it. . ?”

“I didn't want to do this, but I can't lie to you.”

A moment of silence.

"I already know who you are, Ladybug. . I already know that you're Marinette."


	6. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meant for each other?

This was something she thought she had avoided, but something in her gut told her that it was just wishful thinking.

A nervous laugh left her then, and she tried to pull away again. “What are you even saying?”

“I know you didn’t want me to know, but you were injured. . Tikki was worried,” he stated in return, his eyes looking more serious than they had ever looked before. “I know it’s you, Marinette. . “ Chat whispered, still taking note that there was no one around.

Just as her expression fell, her transformation wore off in a flash of red and white across her body. Those eyes, those big, beautiful blue eyes stared back at him, still wide with shock and worry.

“Don’t worry. . I can keep your secret. That’s a promise,” Chat bowed now, and as he did, his own transformation wore off.

Adrien.

Adrien Agreste stood there smiling at her with the most genuine smile she had seen yet.

. . But all she could think about was how he had confessed to her so many times that he loved her. He flirt with her day in and day out. . She _ _kissed__  him!! Marinette kissed Adrien Agreste! This was obviously just her mind’s coping mechanism, because she was still speechless, and a heavy truth weighed on both of their shoulders - they were likely in more danger now that they knew.

Marinette obviously had been holding her breath, because she suddenly collapsed, Adrien catching her in the process and lowering her to the ground and into his lap. “I guess my charm is stronger than I thought,” Adrien said to Plagg and Tikki with a nervous laugh of his own. “If they see me carrying her down the streets, we’re done for.”

Adrien held out a piece of cheese for Plagg, grinning to him. “One more transformation for tonight, my friend.”

“Fine, fine, but only because you so graciously fed me!” Plagg whined, scarfing down the slice of cheese in a single bite.

Tikki covered her nose with her tiny paws. “You smell!” She squeaked.

“I smell great! C’mon, Sugar Cube, you know you can’t resist me!”

Tikki rolled her eyes, flying to Marinette to nestle into her neck.

“Ready? Plagg, transform me!”

\--

When Marinette woke up, she was back in Master Fu’s parlor, dazed and a little confused when she sat up. “Tikki? Master Fu? Chat?” She called, and her response was closer than expected.

“Hey,” Adrien smiled when he saw her sit up, greeting her respectfully. “You’ve been asleep for a while. I went home for the night, but I came back to see you. I hope you don’t mind.”

Marinette’s cheeks were so red she probably looked like a tomato at this point. “I- N-no. I don’t mind,” her response had little fumbling. This tended to happen when she was around Adrien for longer than a few moments. “Did what I think happen actually happen?”

“If you mean our identities were revealed to each other, then yes. . I probably acted irrationally, but I thought it was only fair if you knew what I knew. Besides, it wasn’t your fault that your cover was blown.”

“And now that you both know, we have many things to discuss,” Came Master Fu’s voice from the doorway. “One thing being that I can’t have you both coming here so often. This is an exception, but if you are seen here too much by Hawkmoth, you may become suspects. As it stands now, it doesn’t seem as though he knows either of you have Miraculous.”

“Allow your Kwami’s to properly introduce themselves to you,” Fu added.

“Hello, Adrien. I’m Tikki! I’m Marinette’s Kwami. I help her to become Ladybug!” The little red Kwami chirped.

“I’ve introduced myself to Ladybug already,” Plagg chimed in, devouring another slice of cheese. He then flew over to Marinette, waiting for a fist bump, which she happily gave him.

“Wait, when was this?” Adrien frowned.

“When you were attacked by Style Queen, Doofus.” Plagg snickered, zipping by Marinette to bug Tikki again.

“Now that the two of you know, it is more imperative than ever that your secrets are kept from anyone else. Tikki, if you could begin.”

“Absolutely, Master!” She zipped up a little higher to see both Adrien and Marinette. “Both of you have something special inside of you, something far beyond what others can see. . This is what makes the two of you at all eligible to become Ladybug and Chat Noir. The reason you two are such a great team is because, just like Plagg and I, you two were made for each other. Soul Mates, if you will.”

“We lend you our power, but we do not meddle in your love lives, so don’t get the wrong idea. Not all Chat Noir and Ladybugs fall in love, either. The term ‘Soul Mates’ is very important, but it doesn’t necessarily mean you are meant for each other romantically. Some Soul Mates are best friends, some are mother and daughter, some are brother and sister! It is all how your souls connect with one another.”

“You know each other’s identities now because that is how fate determined it. Now, you can use this to your advantage. You can use this to become stronger. The closer you two become, the stronger you become. Take this time, and this knowledge, and turn it into something that makes you stronger.” Tikki smiled.

It nearly crippled her when Volpina took Adrien hostage and nearly dropped him. It didn’t occur to Marinette that the reason Chat Noir knew it was an illusion was because he was actually Adrien. It devastated her to watch Chat Noir become injured as well, so she supposed that nothing really changed.

Then again, this was all a lot to take in, so she supposed her mind needed some time to process the fact that she and the boy she was in love with were actually Soul Mates! What did that really even mean to her? To them?

“Are you feeling up to finding Camille?” Adrien stood, holding his hand out for Marinette to take. “She may be akumatized, but she still has to sleep, and it’s early. We might have the upper hand. Then we can talk more about all of this.”

“Definitely,” she nodded, standing with Adrien’s help. “I’ve seen her reading beneath the stairs at school before. That might be a good place to start looking. Are you ready Tikki?”

“Absolutely!” She chimed, so happy to see her Charge back on her feet.

“Tikki, transform me!”

Adrien could only stare - watching his school friend turn into Ladybug was just about the single most amazing thing he could think to see. “Plagg,” he hesitated, but smiled, “Transform me!”

Side by side, it was clear that their outfits changed just slightly. Ladybug now had a black pattern that formed a boot-like shape around her feet, and a black stripe that extended from those boots up to her underarms. Her black neck extended downward a bit more, creating a ‘u’ shape around her collar bones. “Woah!”

Chat Noir had bits of red here and there as well. The trim around his suit was now red, as well as the sides of his suit, like red pieces cut out. The tips of his boots and tail looked as though they were dipped in red. Transforming always gave him a sense of freedom, and now he couldn’t be happier to see that they were becoming one unit, more than just a team.

“After you, M’lady?”

“Thanks, Chaton,” she took the lead, darting out the back and peeking out to ensure no one was looking before she tossed her yo-yo. As it pulled her, Chat Noir was on her tail, following her to the school.

“Looks like you were right,” Chat stated, nodding to the school, which had the rooftops torn off of it, and was now filled with random people from across Paris. “I can see her below the stairs with a book in her hands. That must be why the Akuma didn’t disappear when we destroyed its book.”

“If we can grab the book while she’s sleeping, we won’t have to use our powers.”

“Too late for surprises,” a booming voice began to laugh, and the two turned just barely before both of them were knocked back by a wind created by the pages in her book.

Slamming into the walls, the two grunted before they stood up, remaining close. “Keep that thing distracted while I go inside?”

“You can count on me,” Chat purred.

And just like that, Chat was off, sprung forward with his baton before he spun it, smacking back the Akuma.

Ladybug was off, darting into the school rather quickly. Thankfully, she knew her way around pretty well, and had rushed in at the right spot she needed to sneak up on Camille.

“Oh, no, no,” the booming voice sounded again, one hand holding Chat Noir up by the tail, the other clutching the book. “Don’t do anything, or I’ll crush him like the pest he is. You took Marinette from me, so he will make a good replacement after I take his Miraculous!”

Ladybug cringed seeing Chat hanging their so limp, and now she pictured Adrien in that suit too, which only made it worse. “Not if I have anything to say about it. Lucky Charm!”

“W- Packing tape?” She frowned, but shot her glance up around the school. Then she found everything she needed for her plan. Ladybug darted toward Camille, making the giant snarl and scream, reaching for her even though it had Chat Noir in its hands.

Ladybug slid underneath the giant before it could grab her, using the rails of the stair case as a good place to start. She quickly used the tape to wrap its hand around the staircase, then ducked underneath to wrap the tape around Camille’s arms, binding them to her side and making her unable to fight back.

“No, no, no!!” Camille screamed.

“I’ll take that.” Ladybug took the book, tearing it in half. Just like that, the little black butterfly appeared. “No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. .” Sliding her finger over the center of her yo-yo, one side opened up, and she threw it forward, capturing the little butterfly inside. “Bye bye, little butterfly. .” She cooed, tossing the tape dispenser in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Just like that, two days of terror revert back to normal.

Hawkmoth snarled, fed up with his creations that never produced any results. What would he do now? How could he defeat those two?

Chat walked up behind Ladybug, placing a hand on her shoulder with a smile. He held his hand out for a fist bump.

A bright smile reached her eyes as she raised her fist to bump his as well.

“Pound it!” The shout together.

That was when the hoard of high schoolers came rushing at them, including Camille. “Sigh my book, Ladybug!”, “Chat Noir, will you sign my coat?!”

Ladybug reached down to write on a piece of paper, simply signing it and handing it to Camille. “I don’t want to ruin your book by signing it. Here, use this as a place holder. I’ll make you something special, with my signature and everything, and I’ll bring it to you.”

“Really? Oh, thank you, Ladybug!!”

“No pro-” Her earrings beeped, and she frowned. “Gotta go!” She gave one last smile to Camille before tossing her yo-yo and zipping out of there.

Chat Noir stayed for a bit, until Alya got close. “Woah! I dig your guys’ new look? How did that happen? Are your suits new? Did you get new abilities?”

“You know, I think I hear Ladybug calling. Catch you later!” Chat then launched himself into the sky, making his way to Marinette’s building.

After finding a safe place to de-transform, he did so, catching Plagg in his hands before opening his shirt. “Hide, Plagg,” he then stepped into the Patisserie. “Hello. . Is. ." He had to clear his throat, "Is Marinette home?”

“Yes. She’s just upstairs, Adrien. Go on up,” Sabine cooed.

Sabine always treated him so kindly, as did Tom, which made him smile so big that it hurt. “I won’t bother you too long!” He promised before making his way up to Marinette’s room. “Marinette?” He knocked, then let himself in. She was just sitting at her desk, working on what grabbing a few things.

She stopped dead in her tracks when he popped in however, her face red again.

All of the pictures she had of him.

“G-go back down for a minute!”

“Okay,” he agreed easily, sitting down on one of the steps while listening to her scramble in her room. “I did tell you that I was happy you were a fan,” he called back to her.

“Sh!” She hurried, putting all of her photos away before she pulled open the door. “. . Okay. . You can come in. .”


	7. What Happened to "Marinette is just a friend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No updates until after Turkey Daay! :)

“I like being here. Your parents are awesome!” Adrien cheered.

“They are pretty great,” Marinette giggled shyly, rubbing the back of her neck as she sat at her computer.

There was a light, whimsical silence between the two as Adrien looked around fondly, as though he had been there a thousand times, or as though this were his childhood home. Marinette’s little dolls she made of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and all of the villains sat in the corner of her room, now joined by three new heroes - Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee. The tolls were tossed there, as though they had just been shoved aside, but they were arranged in a manner that told him that his partner intentionally had them positioned that way.

Adrien had reached to take hold of the Ladybug doll. Even staring at the doll now, he couldn’t understand how he didn’t see it - how anyone didn’t see it. It was obvious now, though he was still beating himself up over all of it. And. .

Oh. . That night he took Marinette up to the rooftop where he was trying to surprise Ladybug. .

“Adrien?”

A soft voice made him snap back to reality. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get nosy.”

“No, no, it’s okay. You can look at them! There’s one of everyone,” Now Marinette looked fondly at the dolls, knowing that her knew partners were also her friends. Even now that her identity was revealed, she would never speak of theirs. “. . I even made one of Chat. Of you.”

As Marinette picked up the Chat Noir doll, she smiled shyly. “I’m. . Kind of shocked. . But I’m also really happy.”

“Really? You’re actually happy that I’m Chat Noir?”

Marinette hesitated, though she felt slightly more soothed by Tikki’s soothing pats to her side. She then felt Tikki at her shoulder, smiling and nodding at her, which made her give a little smile. Her eyes turned back to Adrien’s perfect green eyes. . And her face lit up like a red Christmas bulb.

“I. . Yes. .”

“Why? I didn’t think. .” How could he say anything about that now? If Ladybug was in love with someone, that meant Marinette was someone. “It isn’t me. . The one you love.”

Her trance broke, shattered more so. “What? Wait, that isn’t-”

“The one you love. . You said you loved someone, when I spoke to you that night, as both Ladybug and Marinette. It isn’t Chat Noir. . “ How did he word this? “You didn’t know I was Chat Noir, so-”

“Adrien,” He seemed so visibly upset about it. Did that mean he loved her even after finding out who she was? “Adrien. Hey, calm down. .” She smiled sweetly. “I didn’t know you were Chat Noir. I was telling my partner who didn’t really know me behind the mask. I didn’t know who you were-”

“Why would it matter?”

“What?”

“It would only matter if you didn’t know who I was if I had some connection to who it was you love, right?”

“Adrien, you aren’t letting me finish.”

“I understand. . But I said I wasn’t going to give up, so I’m not going to.” Adrien persisted, feeling more strongly about this than he did when he first declared his love.

“I was talking about you!” She whined, her face beat red, though she hadn’t realized what she said until his face contorted a bit. “O-oh. . I. .” She pushed her index fingers together, biting her bottom lip.

“What do you mean?”

Marinette already said it.

She was already embarrassed.

“I was talking about you. The person I- The person I’m-” She just couldn’t do it, especially not with him standing there and waiting for an answer.

Tikki gazed up at Adrien, smiling and nodding her head toward him when he glanced at her. It was exactly what he thought, that’s what she was trying to tell him.

“I’m the person you’re in love with.”

It wasn’t a question anymore, more like an Epiphany.

She didn’t answer, instead shying away, shrinking back toward her window.

“Marinette,” he gasped, catching her before she tripped back out toward her window. His hand was at her lower back, just as it was when they danced together.

And now he was righting her, holding her hand and smiling at her.

That obnoxiously charming smile - it was the same as Chat Noir. This much she knew now. She loved her Kitty, and she loved Adrien. It all made sense.

If only just in that moment.

“You love Ladybug. You love the alter ego. I fell for the real thing, the person behind the mask,” She whispered.

“Don’t you get it, Marinette? I should have known you were her all along. You’re exactly Ladybug. Sure, being Ladybug might make you a little less clumsy, but you’re still you. . I knew exactly who Ladybug was from the beginning, and I know who she is now.”

“Really?” Her lips were barely parted, almost quivering.

Just a little bit closer, and he could trace away any of her doubts. Just a little bit closer, and they could have a proper kiss, not one to save his life and lift a spell.

“Marinette?” Sabine called. “Alya is here!”

This voice broke Marinette from her trance, and she stiffened, hurrying to her door. “Uhm. .” She hesitated.

Alya would ask way too many questions. “Could you. . Maybe become Chat Noir? She will ask me way too many questions, and I am in no condition to lie to her if she asks!”

“Whatever you say, M’Lady,” He smiled brightly, lifting his hand. “Plagg, transform me!”

“Mari?! Mari! I heard what happened! Are you feeling okay?” Alya came flying up the stairs and crashing through the wooden door leading up to Marinette’s room.

“Gah!” Marinette gasped when Alya pulled her close.

“I just came to find out the same thing,” Chat Noir grinned, hopping down and taking Alya’s hand to kiss it.

“Where’s Ladybug, kitty cat?” Alya snickered.

“Ladybug is occupied. I helped to rescue Marinette, so I wanted to check on her.”

“I’m feeling fine. Ladybug’s magic set everything back to what it was, so I’m A-Okay!” Marinette chirped, grinning widely.

“Why are you blushing?”

“I’m not!” Marinette countered. “I think I have a fever. Probably just catching a cold, that’s all. “I’m glad you got out of there okay.”

“Adrien helped us all get out! He was taken home by his dad and wasn’t allowed to leave the house. I was so worried when we all got separated. I should have been there for you.”

“Are you kidding? Everything is fine now!”

“I got great footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“I have been told that I look great on camera,” Chat Noir teased, putting his hands on his hips. “Let’s see this footage you have of my Bugaboo and I.”

“Really? You’ll watch? Will you tell Ladybug to watch too?”

“Sure!” Chat popped out his Baton, flipping it open to call Ladybug. Of course she didn’t answer, and it went straight to voicemail. “Hey Bugaboo? Remember Alya? She runs your LadyBlog! She has some awesome footage to see! Look at it when you can.”

When he hung up, Alya became super giddy despite her earlier teasing. “Awesome! I never get time for interviews when I’m working alongside her!”

“Working alongside her?” Marinette questioned.

“Well, I mean. . You know. . When I’m running after all the action! It’s hard to interview her when she’s fighting off Akumas.” Alya quickly changed the subject. “How about those videos?”

“Maybe another time?” Marinette asked. Her face was still red, and her eyes were a little glassy.

“You’re really not feeling well? I should have your mom bring up some soup. .” Alya felt a little guilty now.

“It’s okay. I’m not really that hungry. I’ll just hop int-” Marinette was cut off, her mind shutting down before she got the chance to speak. She collapsed, but not without Chat Noir’s capable hands catching her before she hit the ground.

“I thought she said Ladybug fixed everything.”

“She did. I watched it happen. . Something else must be wrong. Maybe she’s actually caught a cold.” Chat’s hand lifted, and he could feel the heat coming from her before he even touched his wrist to her forehead.

He didn’t understand. When he caught her before, Marinette didn’t feel feverish at all. Was she pushing herself too hard?

“Into bed,” Chat huffed, lifting Marinette to lay her in her bed, helping to take off her shoes before tucking her in. “I’ll talk to Ladybug about it. She might know what’s going on. I suggest you go home.”

“Okay. .” Alya wasn’t sure she should leave, but she wasn’t doing much good just standing there either. “Right. I’ll just call her later.”

Chat nodded, leaping onto the window sill before he hopped out, using his baton to launch him upward, just onto the roof of the Patisserie.

He wasn’t leaving until he know Marinette was well.

Only when he watched Alya leave did he climb back in and de-transform. “What’s going on, Plagg? She didn’t feel that warm a little bit ago.”

“You humans are so weak. Anything can make you ill,” Plagg whined, looking around for more cheese.

“I didn’t expect this either. .” Tikki frowned, but simply shook her head, nuzzling into Marinette. “She will feel better soon. Some sleep is better for her. You should go home and sleep too.”

“I know, I’m just worried.”

“I’ll call if anything changes,” she promised.

“Where is her phone so I can put my number in it?” Adrien stood.

“Don’t worry. We already have it,” Tikki promised.

“You already have my number?” His brow raised, thinking it was some mystical knowledge.

“That’s another story in and of its own. You do already know that she’s a huge Adrien Agreste fan,” Tikki giggled.

“Well, okay. . Can I have her number too?” His own face tinted pink now. “You know, so I can check in on her later.”

Typically, the little Kwami would never meddle, or do something like this without permission, but since Marinette already had Adrien’s number, she figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea. “Yes.” Tikki then darted forward, typing in the info herself before smiling. “There.”

“Thanks, Tikki!” He said in a hushed tone, stroking her little chin before he head out.

“She’s a special girl, Plagg,” Adrien sighed happily as he waited outside the Pattiserie for his ride.

“What happened to the whole ‘Marinette is just a friend’ thing?” Plagg asked, his paws crossed.

“I said that because she is my friend. . But she’s also the girl of my dreams. I’ve been waiting for this!” He grinned. “I’ve been waiting to find out who was behind the mask so that I could one hundred percent say who I was in love with. It isn’t just Ladybug anymore. There’s a person, a real, great girl behind the mask. This explains so much!”

“Yeah like when you and her were supposed to be Ladybug and Chat Noir on stage,” Plagg said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Adrien’s brows raised before they furrowed. “Oh. . You’re right. No wonder she didn’t put on the mask. . I really would have recognized her.”

As the car pulled up, Plagg flew into Adrien’s shirt.

Adrien took one last look up at toward Marinette’s balcony, giving a content smile before he rushed into the car.


	8. Is it really that normal?

Marinette stirred when she finally came to, feeling something damp on her forehead. “Mmn. .” She groaned, lifting her hand to remove what ever the dampness was - just a wet washcloth. “Oh. . Oh!” She sat up abruptly, holding her head. “Ow.” When she realised she was alone, there was an emptiness in her chest.

“Tikki?” She called, only to actually get a response which eased her heart.

“I’m here, Marinette. You collapsed.” The little Kwami pointed out.

“Collapsed?” Marinette repeated, frowning. “And when Adrien and Alya were here too! Oh, Tikki, why am I such a klutz?”

“Being a klutz has nothing to do with what happened. I think you caught a cold. Your body was weakened after being attacked, and you weren’t transformed to negate any of the effects.”

“So. . Adrien went home?”

As if on cue, her phone lit up. She reached for it, only to gasp. “He’s calling me? . . Is he only checking on me because he knows my secret now?”

“No, Marinette. He cares about you. He’s a caring person - you know that better than anyone.”

“I guess you’re right,” a little smile played on her lips before she fumbled to answer. “Hello?”

“Marinette? Tikki said she would call me to give me updates. When I didn’t get any calls, I got worried, so I called you. I hope you don’t mind that Tikki gave me your number. Seems you already had mine.”

Marinette’s face was red again, though whether it was from the fever or embarrassment, she wasn’t sure.

It was definitely because of both.

“I’m fine. You didn’t miss much. I just woke up. Sorry. . You know, about that. . About fainting.”

“Don’t apologise. You’ve been pushing yourself really hard. You always do. It’s a good thing to rest,” Adrien stated cheerily.

“Yeah. . Well, we never finished talking. Maybe we should meet up again?” Marinette breathed.

“I would like that. How about I stop by after my lessons? I’m done in about ten minutes, I just wanted to check on you.”

“So soon?” She looked at her clock, then combed her fingers through her hair. “Oh. Yeah! Sounds good! See you soon!” She quickly hung up and threw herself out of bed. “He’s coming over again, Tikki! I found out he’s Chat, so why am I still so easily flustered?”

“You still love him, Marinette. You fell in love with the person behind the mask, not the one with the mask,” Tikki corrected, smiling brightly.

“I know but. . Doesn’t that mean that his feelings aren’t true? I mean, he fell in love with Ladybug and I’m just. . I’m just Marinette.”

“And Marinette is wonderful, and kind. You are Ladybug, I just give you the super powers.”

“But-”

“Not ‘buts’, Marinette. I don’t change who you are. If I did, anyone could be Ladybug. You are the perfect Ladybug, because you are willing to help others, because you are strong, because to are kind. You are Ladybug - I’m just the suit.”

“Oh, Tikki, you’re so much more than that,” Marinette giggled, pulling Tikki close to kiss the black spot on her head. “I love you. You’re my friend, and you’re very important to me. Thank you.”

“Now you better get in the shower and wash up. I know you’re nervous.”

“Thanks, Tikki. I’ll be out soon. Enjoy some of the macaroons in my bag.”

“I shall!” She cheered, zipping away.

Marinette showered, getting ready rather quickly, though the flush never left her expression. Just as she answered her phone when Adrien called, she also pulled open her door.

There he was.

“Hey,” Adrien smiled sheepishly, waving before he walked up into her room.

“H-hey. .”

“We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

“Yeah, I know. . First. .” She hesitated. Should she even ask this? It seemed so selfish, but wasn’t she allowed one thing to satisfy her thoughts? “First, before anything. . What am I? I mean. . You were Chat. Chat loves Ladybug, not Marinette. So what am I? You can’t suddenly love me, you don’t know me-” She was feeling so bold, likely because of her fever.

She was rambling, so much so that she felt tears in her eyes from embarrassment.

“Marinette-” He cut her off, “I know who you are. I’ve seen enough of you in my day to day life. I told you before that you were my Every Day Ladybug. . It just so happened to be true. I. . I do love Ladybug, and I’m an idiot for not seeing it before. Of course you’re Ladybug, how could you not be? There is no one else who it could be.”

“You’re magical, and not just because of our Kwami’s. You’re magical because you’re you, everything you do is magical. You have caused everyone to have warmth in their hearts. You touch everyone’s heart.” He took her hand, pursing his lips. “Including mine.”

Did he just reaffirm what Tikki said?

Was she really that special?

“You. . Think I’m magical?”

“You’re the girl of my dreams,” Adrien said, giving the same confident gaze he had when he said that to her the first few times as Chat.

“Silly Kitty,” was all she could muster up, before she laid her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him for a hug. It was a move she hadn’t expected to make, but something necessary.

And the best part was that he didn’t hesitate, instead hugging her back, laying his cheek against her hair.

 

\--

 

Only a mere couple of months had passed, the two of them becoming better friends.

Just friends so far.

Actually, neither of them were sure what they were. The two Miraculous holders had grown closer, perhaps closer than friends, but not yet in a real relationship of any sort.

It was important to both Adrien and Marinette that the two of them grow closer together, and keep being honest with each other, but it wasn’t important to have a title when they both knew how the other felt.

Sort of.

Marinette was still unable to tell Adrien quiet how she felt, even though the both of them knew it to be true. She still had difficulty articulating words whenever the subject came up.

Adrien found it to be an endearing trait of hers.

“Hey, Marinette,” he called, stepping up into the main arch of the school to their small court area. “What’s going on today?”

“Lila came back.”

It was obvious she wasn’t too happy about it.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Well. . “ Marinette hesitated. “She’s a liar. . And I don’t like liars. I have a hard time being around her without trying to expose her every second.”

“Oh. . I forgot about Ladybug coming to the park to confront her-” Adrien’s cheeks flushed and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “S-sorry about that.”

“You don’t have a reason to be sorry. She lied about her miraculous. . If she told Alya she was a superhero, it would have happened the exact same way. . But she was actually the one who took your father’s book from you. I watched her do it while I was in the library. I got it back out of the trash after she dumped it.”

Adrien raised his brows, shaking his head. “That girl. . Give her a chance. She probably just wants to be liked.”

“Everyone would like her if she would just be honest.”

“She doesn’t know that. Maybe someone should show her. Who better to show her than Marinette? Everyone loves you.”

Marinette giggled, “Including you, Kitty?” She blurted the question, only to then flush brightly moments later.

Adrien was flushed too, more so than before. “Well. . I- Y-yeah. Everyone.”

That was where the conversation hung as they finally got a move on to class.

Lila had taken the front seat, and everything seemed to be thrown off its normal balance. Nino was with Alya, and Lila was with Adrien. Marinette was obviously jealous, but she said nothing - they weren’t together. . Just friends.

Marinette was alone.

Until Adrien came to sit with her.

She was surprised, her cheeks warming as he smiled at her. Still. . Adrien sat and gave his full attention to the front of the class where his teacher spoke. Home room would be so much better sitting next to Marinette.


End file.
